This invention relates to methods and compositions for immunosuppression. The following presents the general background of diseases that arise from abnormal or undesirable normal immune responses. Rheumatoid arthritis is discussed as an example of these diseases. Further, a background discussion of succinylacetone, methotrexate, and derivatives of methotrexate as examples of the immunosuppressive compositions, is presented.